primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Pteranodon
Pteranodon is a large Pterosaur from the Cretaceous period. In Primeval Episode 1.1 Connor Temple included Pteranodon in his database of prehistoric creatures. Ben Trent also had several Pteranodon toys in his bedroom. Episode 1.5 A Pteranodon came through an Anomaly to Wimbledon Golf Course in the present day. Initially, it was incorrectly blamed by the Home Office team for Andy's death, but in reality it was a flock of Anurognathus. The Pteranodon at one point chased Connor and Rex across the golf course, trying to eat Rex, but the two were both able to escape it. It later flew into a city, where it was tranquilized by Nick Cutter and Stephen Hart and brought back to the golf course. Once the Pteranodon awoke, it was released and sent back through the Anomaly. )]] Episode 2.2 In the Cretaceous Desert, a Pteranodon attacked Helen Cutter when she stole one of its eggs, wounding her in the leg before flying off. Episode 3.10 A Pteranodon attacked Helen in the Cretaceous Forest when she tried to reach an Anomaly, which was in the Pteranodon's nest. Episode 4.1 Several Pterosaurs that looked identical to Pteranodon were visible from the Cretaceous Forest, flying in the skies. In Primeval: New World ''The New World (New World Episode 1.1) A female Pteranodon came through an Anomaly to present day Stanley Park, and built a nest in the park. It went into Vancouver and killed Jack, then later abducted a boy and kept him captive in its nest. When the Cross Photonics team found the Pteranodon's nest, Dylan Weir shot the Pteranodon with numerous tranquilisers until it fell unconscious, while Evan Cross saved the boy. Shortly afterwards, the Pteranodon came to when a Utahraptor arrived, and the two creatures fought until the Pteranodon defeated the Utahraptor and either passed out again or died. The Pteranodon was subsequently taken back to the Tank and frozen until it could be returned to its own time. Non-Canon At least one Pteranodon became caught up in Chaos, the Anomaly Creature. Trivia *This is the largest flying creature the team has encountered. *Though it is unconfirmed, fans have speculated that the pterosaurs seen in Episode 1.3, 4.1 and ''Eye Strain were Pteranodons. However, the pterosaur from Eye Strain had teeth, while Pteranodon had a toothless beak, and its literally means winged toothless in Greek. *The New World Pteranodon has a different visual style than the one from the original show, suggesting that it could be a different species of Pteranodon. *The species seen in New World appears to be more aggressive than the species seen in the original Primeval show, actively engaging in a fight with a raptor, capturing a young boy to take him to its nest and even killing a parachuter. *Pteranodon is the only pterosaur to be identified by name in the show. *The New World Pteranodon seems like it may have some intelligence, since it is seen keeping a young boy alive in its nest, indicating that the nest may serve as a sort of pantry. This is similar to the Mer Creatures. However, if this is the case, then the Pteranodon would need to have a closer guard over its victims than the Mer Creatures, since prey could easily escape the nest when the Pteranodon wasn't around. *Anatomically, the New World Pteranodon is more scientifically accurate than the one from the original UK series, with some down on its back and a more curved crest, but its aggressive behaviour is improbable for an animal believed to have eaten mostly fish. Errors *In Episode 1.5, Pteranodon and Anurognathus both came through the same Anomaly, but in real life, the two species lived in different time periods to one another; Anurognathus in the Jurassic, and Pteranodon in the Cretaceous. Some fans have speculated that the Pteranodon, before travelling through the Wimbledon Golf Course Anomaly, may have previously come through an Anomaly into the Jurassic, or the Anurognathus through an Anomaly into the Cretaceous. *It is portrayed as being scaly even though it was proven that most if not all pterosaurs are covered in fur-like down. The New World Pteranodon, at least, is shown to have small patches of down on its back, but still not nearly enough as it should have. *The Pteranodon in New World ''is portrayed as having a straight beak while actual Pteranodon had beaks that curved upward. *It is portrayed as being bipedal, something that pterosaurs could not be as most of their weight was centered towards the front causing them to walk on all fours. *The Pteranodon in ''New World ''is also seen hunting terrestrial prey (people) even though it is well known Pteranodon was an animal that preyed exclusively on fish. *The "female" Pteranodon in ''New World has a male Pteranodon's crest. Category:Creatures Category:Series 1 Creatures Category:Series 2 Creatures Category:Series 3 Creatures Category:New World Creatures Category:Recurring creatures Category:Promotional Creatures Category:Prehistoric creatures Category:Mesozoic creatures Category:Cretaceous creatures Category:Pterosaurs Category:Creatures that cause deaths